Merry Christmas
by LonelyArtist
Summary: A Christmasy story told by Yomi. Sorry it's late!


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh! Get OVER it!

Beginning A/N:

Hey there. As most of you know, my first Azu story was a piece of crap. Compared to your guys'. I mean, you guys all seem to be college students. I'm a Freshman in high school. So I'm not the most talented person ever...whatever, though. I write this for the fun of it. Not for what you guys think.

**Merry Christmas!**

"Chiyo-chan! Merry Christmas!" Yomi slipped off her shoes as soon as Chiyo opened the door. She couldn't even see her. She had a giant bag of presents in her arms, and she could only see a bit of red hair over the top.

Chiyo greeted Yomi happily. "Miss Yomi! Such a pleasure to see you!"

Yomi grinned at her, as she lowered the bag enough to see Chiyo. She was dressed up in a red frilly dress, and her hair was in ribbons. "You sure look nice." Yomi felt ashamed of her appearance. Though she wasn't sloppy, she surely wasn't as fancy as Chiyo. She had her long jacket on, white gloves, and underneath she wore a Christmas sweater and jeans.

Chiyo curtsied. "Thank you, Miss Yomi. My father gave it to me. He said I must make my best impression on my friends."

Yomi tugged on one glove with her teeth, in an attempt to get it off. As soon as it was out, she said to Chiyo, "You don't need to impress us."

Chiyo smiled. "Oh, but that's alright. I love dressing up. Here, let me take your coat for you!" Chiyo took Yomi's giant grey coat. "The others are in my room! I trust you know the way?"

"Yes, thank you, Chiyo-chan." Yomi held in a laugh watching the little girl trying to hang the coat up. But off Yomi went, up the stairs to Chiyo's room.

Yomi smiled when she heard her friends on the other side of the door. She could hear Tomo's voice distinctly. "Yo, you guys! When's present time?" Yomi opened the door and peeked inside. "Woah! It's Yomi, guys! Hey Yomi!"

Yomi crossed the plush carpet on her way to tackler her friend. She set the bag down, which was a mistake. One second Tomo was right underneath Yomi's arms, prepared for a "double chop," the next second, Tomo was attacking the bag. Yomi turned just in time to see Tomo find her present. "Yay! Yomi brought me a present, too!" Tomo stood up and danced merrily, cradling her present. "Oh, I can't wait to open it!" After about five minutes she sat down and started shaking it. "Oh, I wonder what it is!"

Yomi blinked. "That's very unlike you, Tomo."

"Huh? Unlike me?"

Yomi nodded. "Not the hyper and excited part. Just the part where you didn't open it already."

Tomo gave a toothy grin and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, heh. I have to be good if Santa's gonna give me anything!" Chiyo entered the room, struggling with a tray of hot chocolate. "Hey, guess what, Chiyo-chan! Yomi gave me a present!"

Chiyo set the drinks down on that table thing that I can't remember the name of and grinned sheepishly. "Um...yes. We all brought presents for eachother."

Tomo leaned over to the drinks and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmmmm. Smells delicious Chiyo-chan!" She licked her lips.

"Why thank you, Tomo-san. I made it myself."

"No way! With a mix you mean?"

"No. I melted the chocolate myself, too!"

Tomo's eyes were wide. "Woah."

"Well, help yourself everyone, there's one for everyone!"

Osaka was the first one to pick one up. "Chiyo-chan, this is delicious!"

Chiyo smiled a crinkly eye smile. "Thank you Miss Osaka. Now please, enjoy, no need for more compliments!"

Yomi smiled and silently took a sip of hot chocolate. It was delicious, and she felt a strong need to say something about it. But she could tell that Chiyo was tired of the talk, and just wanted to enjoy her own hot chocolate. So she sipped it in piece, and decided that she would simply thank Chiyo later.

After all the chocolate was gone, Tomo and Kaorin started getting antsy. "I believe we should start again with the presents," Kaorin informed everyone.

Tomo glared at her. "Hey! That's my job! Get your own style."

Kaorin blinked. "Um...sure. How's this? 'If it is alright with everyone around us, shall we open the gifts?' Is that better, Tomo?"

Tomo crossed her arms. "Slightly. Okay! Present time!"

Everyone grabbed the bag they had brought. After all the presents were passed out, Tomo started ripping hers open. Yomi shook her head. She was surprised she had held out even this long.

"Alright!" Tomo yelled, holding up the no longer wrapped Yomi's present to Tomo. "A basketball!"

Yomi shrugged. "Yeah, I figured you needed something to use your energy up."

Tomo grinned. "I'm going to use it right now!" She tried to bounce it, but you see, this basketball was still deflated.

"That's what I thought you would do. That's why I didn't bother to inflate it yet."

Tomo looked genuinely disappointed. But she cheered up quickly enough when she remembered she still had presents.

Yomi carefully opened up the present Tomo gave her. She frowned when it was open. It was a little person made of popsicle sticks. There was a piece of wire looped at the top, probably for hanging it up on a tree. Tomo probably hadn't even wrapped it herself.

"Hey, how do you like it?" Yomi jumped when Tomo whispered that from behind her. Where had she come from?

Yomi gave an insencere smile. "It's--great, Tomo." Hopefully Tomo would get the hint and know to give out better gifts next year.

But Tomo seemed as ignorant as ever. "Hooray! I rule!" She skipped back over to her presents, already opened, and started playing with them.

Yomi watched Kaorin. What a strange kid. Kaorin had opened Sakaki's present first, and was hugging her in thanks. "Oh, thank you, Miss Sakaki! It's what I've always wanted!"

Sakaki was very confused. "If you don't like it, I understand. I have no idea what you're interested in."

Kaorin held up the present. Yomi laughed. It was tube socks and five dollars. "No way! I love it! I'll treasure it always!" With that, Kaorin sat down and changed her socks into the ones that Sakaki had given her. Then she tucked the five dollars into her pocket. "And I'm never spending this five dollars."

Sakaki frowned. "But that was the point. To go buy yourself something you actually wanted."

Kaorin shook her head. "Yeah, but the sale of human beings has become illegal."

Yomi tuned out the rest of their conversation, and focused on Osaka. She was talking to Kagura. "Well, Kagura, I have to say that you've really undone yourself this time. I am going to love this gift." Yomi shook her head when she saw what Osaka was holding. A dictionary of obscure phrases. Figured.

Chihiro and Chiyo were talking very quickly. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't about presents. Chihiro was trying very hard to get the recipe of Chiyo's hot chocolate. It wasn't working, though. Chiyo was very annoyed.

After all the presents were exchanged and opened, and enjoyed, it was time to go and enjoy the Christmas air. They all got back into the winter clothes they had stripped off an hour and a half before. They walked through that one park. They saw their teachers there, too. Yukari and Kurosawa were a ways away, arguing about something. Probably whose turn it was to pay. Yomi panicked when she saw Kimura sitting on a bench. But the Christmas spirit calmed even _that_ teacher down, as he was sitting with his wife and daughter.

They stopped and listened to some carolers. After they left, Tomo was disappointed. So she came up with one of those ideas. "We should carol!"

So they all stopped and sang the only Christmas song everyone knew the words of. "Frosty the Snowman." Yomi conducted, to the pleas of Tomo and Osaka.

Then they went home.

That's my story.

Merry Christmas.

**The End**

End A/N:

Okay so it's a day late. Oh, and I actually don't know the lyrics of "Frosty the Snowman." If someone could send me them, that'd be awesome. The only parts I know is the beginning "Frosty the Snowman..." and "There must have been some magic in that old top hat they found, for when they put it on his head, he began to dance around." So yeah.

Merry Day after Christmas!

This thing is as crappy as "Dearest Kaorin"...

--LonelyArtist!


End file.
